Iron Twins
by LUVeyes
Summary: Megan and ash have twins named Alexis and Kieran but Megan wants them to have a human childhood so she gets the iron fey to build a house in the woods by new york city.as a queen she can only visit them but the famous summer prankster raises them.if you were wondering yes i do suck at summarys but please read it its my first story so please read and review. rated T just cuz.
1. proluge

Prologue

"Where are we going mommy?"

"Yeah mommy where are we going?"

I smiled "well my babies-"

"Were NOT babies" Kieran and Alexis said together, they huffed and crossed their arms. Then puck scooped them up "AAAAHHHH Uncle P put us down!"

"My my how demanding you two are!" he said jokingly and put the twins down. Alexis smacked him on the arm.

A voice called from the other room "Megan, are you almost ready?" it was my knight my husband my king. I LOVE saying that.

"Yes, Ash, we'll be down in a sec." I gathered our suitcases and gave some to puck and ushered my kids down the stairs. Beau came running up with the two wolf pups right behind him slipping and sliding on their still wobbly legs. Ash came up to me and took the luggage and kissed my forehead. Alexis followed carrying her little suitcase with pictures of her and her family in the iron kingdom, and teddy bear. Always daddy's little girl with raven black hair piercing diamond blue eyes always lighting up when she fights with her wooden sword that is strapped to her hip.

"Daddy" she asked jumping up and down. "Where are we going?"

"Well my little warrior you'll see when we get there. Now into the carriage, both of you." Ash said sternly to the kids and they jumped in. the dogs right after but I grabbed Beau and told him I needed him to help Glitch guard, and he ran back to the castle. Ash turned to me "I can't believe we are letting Goodfellow raise our kids." He shook his head "can't we keep them here"

"Ash" I said softly "I want them to have a childhood and remember puck took care of me for sixteen years.

"OK fine" he walked to the carriage stiffly I walked behind him what I didn't tell him Is I didn't want the twins to be a heartless assassin like he was before I came. I got in and looked at my family and happily played with Kieran. Soon we all are asleep. Hours later I woke up to the carriage stopping I woke up the twins and throw and acorn at puck when he didn't wake up. We climbed out of the carriage I was carrying Alexis and Kieran was holding my hand but they both snapped out of their sleepy state when they saw where we were. It was a house in the woods a beautiful house built by my subjects just for the kids. I walked in the door took a deep breath and said "welcome home"


	2. Chapter 1: NEW KID

**so i am super uber sorry that i have not updated in FOREVER, but i have my reasons *cough My computer was murdered by my brother cough* and this capter is short. BUT YOU MUST FORGIVE ME, for without your forgivness my life will be a empty world! *Dramtic crying* im entertaining myself now. Ok Ok Ok OK i have a riddle, What has no end or beginning, no middle, and is so delishly tempting to eat?  
We all know that my brain is not as freakin' amazing as Julie's so the world belongs to her, my charecters belong to me. **

**Anywho, read on my little brainwashed nerds read on. **

"Hurry up Alexis we are going to be late" called my annoying brother from the kitchen. I dragged myself out of bed. One more tardy and I'd have to have a parent conference, so scary right? Well actually for me it is because my mom and dad are faery royalty they can't raise us but they CAME they came to the parent conference. I shuddered at the memory, threw on some jeans and a band t-shirt it and ran down stairs.

"there you are come on!" said Kieran pulling my out the door and I grabbed a bagel on the way ran all the way to the bus stop and got there just as the bus got there. YES I thought to myself and did a fist pump with Kieran "we made it" he said and we jumped on bus and slid into our seats me in seat 20 but Kieran to Ryan's seat across from me. I put in my headphones and started to do my math homework. A couple stops later and boy slid in next to me.  
"hey sweet cheeks anyone sit here?"  
"Yes, my brother." I said not even looking up I'm used to guys hitting on me being the daughter of an immortal all powerful being I just radiate beauty its really annoying.  
"Don't see 'im"  
"over there" I gestured to my twin still doing my homework.  
"Oh well I sit here now." I looked up he was smirking I wanted to make a metal tree grow out of his chest... but I somehow don't think that would be acceptable. uuuggghhh stupid mundanes **(I know that is mortal instruments not iron fey .. but oh well get over it:D)** " for today" was my reply I was completely calm but in my head I killed the guy ten times with my fist, glamour, sword and some very creative ways that are better not to put on here. I rolled my eyes as Aiden slid into his seat behind mine. He looked just like uncle P, with his red hair and bright green eyes and smile that got him branded as a troublemaker, except he hated summer.  
"Alex, homework really" he said  
I looked up and smiled "sup Aiden"  
"hey Aiden my man" said Kieran "how's life treated you, got any visits from the nasties lately?"  
"Kieran" I said in a low warning voice. Aiden is the only one who knows that we are fey and I intend to keep it that way. The guy sitting next to me was looking between the three of us then at mine and Kieran's little stare down and shrunk in the seat a little being a mortal didn't think anything of it and started to talk to me  
"So sweetheart what's your name?" a normal mortal question but my faery reflexes thought differently.  
"That is private information that you will not get the privilege to be aware of!" I snapped back ice coating every word, being part winter fey that really happened it's kinda creepy but very intimidating. He started jabbering trying to flirt I was serious close to turning this guy to an ice statue and my finger was dangerously close to my emergency dagger in my boot my eye even started to twitch, when he asked for my number I snapped and the whole bus dropped twenty degrees both Aiden and Kieran stopped talking to each other and looked at me Aiden put his hand on my arm resting on the back of his seat and Kieran looked daggers at me." I'm fine" I whispered to Aiden I could see he didn't believe me but the chill came out of the air he left his hand on my arm but after a concerned look went back to talking with Leo the other guy in his seat. I didn't say anything at first but then an idea came to my head so I wrote a number down and told him make sure to call at 7:00 he said of course and the bus screeched to a stop. They really need better breaks I thought to myself. I followed the boy out with Kieran and Aiden trailing right behind we got off the bus Aiden pulled me aside and whispered to me.  
"what did you give him I know you wouldn't give your number to a guy you almost pulled your knife on"  
I gave him an evil smile." you know how The Queen made my dad get a cell phone?"  
"Yeah"  
"well that was his number and I told him to call at 7:00 that's when he gets his reports for security" I smiled and started skipping in the building. I looked back he was trying so hard to stop laughing.

I was at my locker talking to Grace my best friend besides Aiden who has a locker right next to me we were just gossiping about stuff and she said "OMG did you here there's a new kid apparently he's really cute!  
Hhhhmmm is this the kid that was on the bus? "What's his name?"  
"Damien, I think"  
" WA-what now?"  
"What's wrong with that?" she said crossing her arms.  
"Nothing," I said nonchalantly "I have a cousin named Damien, are you sure that's his name?"  
"yea im pretty sure and he's from Alaska."  
"Alaska, are you sure about that" I said laughing.  
"Yea now come on we are going to be late" we shut our lockers and ran down the hall.  
"GIRLS"  
"sorry Mrs. avert" we slowed down but when we got of her sight we ran again we just made it into class as the teacher called Grace's name she said here and gave me a proud look, as if saying "_HA! take that world. I can have it all gossip and get to class on time"_

We suffered through math passing notes about random things and half listening about how to convert variables into fractions or something. about halfway through when grace and I were in the middle of a heated note transferred argument the door opened and the kid from the bus walked in.  
the teacher stopped talking and said "Ahh you must be Mr. Blake, well come in you're not going to learn if you're out there now are you? No I didn't think so." the boy walked up to her slowly as if debating to go or make a run for it. He should have chosen the later. "class" said Mrs. Mchackington (or as we call her Mrs. Mcwackington) the creepy math teacher with way to much power blue eye shadow on in a puke green pencil skirt and shoes to match.  
"This is Jason we will make him feel welcome won't we class"  
"Yes, Mrs. Mchackington" I heard a few coughs covering up Mrs. Wackington and from the back of the room I turned around and it was Leo I stuck my tongue out at him and he held up his hands in surrender.  
"Yep" he said popping the P "im Jason Blake from Alaska but you" he said finally noticing me" can call me honey" he smiled and Taylor, Danielle and Britney all swooned. he winked at them and came to sit in the empty seat next to Me." hey sweet checks" I went to respond but was hit in the back of the head with a paper air plane. I smiled at him he won't be bothering me tomorrow. I turned and picked up the plane from the floor and unfolded read"_ HA I WAS RIGHT HE IS FROM ALASKA YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!_" I scribbled that we didn't agree on a price so I don't owe her anything and sent back to my idiot of a best friend. It landed in grace's open book, Mark of Athena (**A.N. I just had to put that in there I LOVE THEM!)**she opened it up read it and stuck out her tongue at me then went back to her book.  
"Hey" said a voice next to me I wanted to say hay is for horses but I didn't want to be rude.  
"hey healer" I said turning to look at him.  
"Um excuse me?"  
"Jason means healer in Greek, don't you know what your name means?"  
"I do now, you never told me your name." he said flashing a smile that I guess is supposed to be attractive.  
"it's Alex" I started to do my work to show him I didn't want to talk to didn't work.  
"What does that mean?"  
I sighed that sigh you sigh when you're annoyed. "Defender of mankind "  
"Alexis Chase!"  
"Sorry Mrs. Mcwa-hackington."  
" how far are you on the assignment?"  
"Im done ma'am"  
" bring it up. I DON'T like liars!" she motioned to the worksheet. I didn't even start it. Good thing im an immortal faery Princess. I cast some glamour over it so it looked like I did it and stood up and walked to my teacher her bright red lips pursed. she snatched the paper out of my hands looked it over then took out the answer key and checked and handed it back, scowling at me. I went back to my desk and grabbed graces book because she started to do the worksheet instead of reading. With a hateful look from Mcwackington I settled into my chair and started chapter five in the book.

**Ya so sorry again it's so short but I am writing a story for school so that is what im focusing on, but i will try my hardest to come up with new idea's for Alexa to expirence.**

******Oreo out. CHIPMUNK SMILE :3 **


	3. Chapter 2: SHOW AND FLIRT

**so i am super uber sorry that i have not updated in FOREVER, but i have my reasons *cough My computer was murdered by my brother cough* and this capter is short. BUT YOU MUST FORGIVE ME, for without your forgivness my life will be a empty world! *Dramtic crying* im entertaining myself now. Ok Ok Ok OK i have a riddle, What has no end or beginning, no middle, and is so delishly tempting to eat?  
We all know that my brain is not as freakin' amazing as Julie's so the world belongs to her, my charecters belong to me. **

**Anywho, read on my little brainwashed nerds read on. **

After math class my green clothed teacher called me over. "Since you finish your work so fast" she started evilly twirling her badly dyed brown hair in her pencil. "You will be the person to show Mr. Blake around." She smiled wickedly. I groaned so much for my plans; my day is going to be ruined. "Go on now, no need to be late to class, you out of all people need to learn then learn some more." Again I groaned and a few smart remarks came to mind but I didn't want detention again. I left the classroom without saying a word, and found Leo and Grace waiting for me. OH at least my friends love me.

They both stared together "Whathappenddidyougetdetentio nagainareyouokaydidsheeaty-?"  
"GUYS" I shouted and they paused looking at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm fine I don't have detention or anything I just have to show the new kid around" I shot them a glare " why do you two always assume I'm in trouble?" I said accusingly, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Because you're like ALWAYS in trouble Lex, and give me my book back" Grace said defensively grabbing her Heroes of Olympus book from my pile of useless school books. Leo shook his head in agreement then we departed and walked to our lockers. "So can I be like your assistant or something?" Grace asked as we shoved our books in our lockers and got out our stuff for world history. "Cuz I know you're not gona go for him and he is like H-O-DOUBLE T!"  
I rolled my eyes she's such a girly girl. "Yeah I guess, let's go!" I said glancing at the wall clock and dashing down the hall.

When we reached the class Mrs. Butler (the only teacher that actually likes me,) motioned us over to her desk. "Girls, Mrs. McHackington told me you were to show Jason around." She raised her eyebrow knowing full and well that our evil math teacher hated the two of us. We nodded. "Well the two of you are excused from class today; I know you will make it up. Right?" she smiled knowing we would and again we nodded in synchronization. "Alright, here you go" she pulled out two worksheets and handed them to us just as Mr. Blake (AAAAHHHHH shoot me now I'm turning into Mrs. McWackington) walked in the door, and look whose behind him, Taylor, Danielle, and Brittney.

I heard a whisper in my ear as Grace shifted, "He already has a posy" I whisper agreed. He walked over with the girls winked at them and gave them a winning smile then walked over to us, or rather the teacher who indeed looked like a nice lady. Mrs. Butler told him the situation and he agreed, mumbling about pretty girls under his breath. Grace and I looked at each and nodded; we made a show of walking right by the popular girl's and smirked at their jealous looks, guiding Mr. Popular out of the room.

We walked him through his schedule and introduced him to his teachers; all the while he and Grace were flirting with each other. When we reached chemistry and showed Jason inside more than half the class swooned (the class happened to be mostly girls) I smirked as I saw Aiden and Kieran gagging, they smiled at me and nodded at grace. I looked at my friend and she had a predatory look on her face. I elbowed her in the gut and silently laughed along with my brother and Aiden.

After I caught Grace she was a little more discreet about her longing looks, but not much. We ushered Jason down stairs and showed him where all the electives were, and the counselor's office and the nurse. He took a great interest in the Gym, so we introduced him to his gym teacher and told him about all the boys' sports that were offered. At the mention of football he perked up, and asked us (well me really Grace new nothing about the football team) about how to try out and what positions were open. I told him everything I knew, and Grace tapped my shoulder.

"We are SOOO trying out for cheerleading!" she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her.  
"Sorry Girly, I'm in pep band so i already go to the games, and there is NO way i will be dancing around in my underwear on a football field!" I ran up the stairs to escape the rest of her begging.

After we dropped Jason off at his next class, Grace and I parted ways she had P.E. and I had band. I met up with Aiden and Kieran in the hallway and we wormed our way through the maze of high schoolers trying to get to class.

**Ya so sorry again it's so short but I am writing a story for school so that is what im focusing on, but i will try my hardest to come up with new idea's for Alexa to expirence.**

******Oreo out. CHIPMUNK SMILE :3 **


	4. Chapter 3:TRAINING UNTILL THE PHONE CALL

**Next chapter! this idea came to me into a day dream in LA class when we were reading a story about a little girl who got kidnapped! yes that's right I dream about fan fiction, (and flowers singing me to death, but I thought that would be a creepy story so I didn't do it) I think my LA teacher would be proud, I never use foreshadowing, but I did here. so three cheers for me! well anyway here is chapter 3. :D**

** disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or the world, those are Julie's. But all new characters belong to ME!  
**

** now read on! my serviteurs petits**

After the bus ride back home Aiden, Kieran and I returned to our house to find Uncle Puck missing, AGAIN! So we threw our bags on the floor, my twin and I flopped on the couch, while Aiden went into the kitchen. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the MMA match. Kieran groaned and flipped his hair out of his face.

"What?" I asked, sending him a look that said _object and you're dead._ So being the smart person he is, he said nothing.  
"Want some popcorn, Alex?" Aiden called from the kitchen.  
"Sure, sugar"  
"Kay" He came in a minute later, with a huge bowl of sugared popcorn, and set it down on my lap. Sitting next to me, kicking off his sneakers and propping his feet up on the glass coffee table.  
"You don't need sugar, you're hyper enough already." My brother said while reaching over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I smacked his arm, but he just grinned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he caught in his mouth, and chewed loudly.  
"That is Sooo not attractive, Keri."  
"I don't know, I Love the sight of chewed popcorn," Aiden said from behind me. When I sent him a horrified look, he just shrugged "it really turns me on"  
"Does it know Aiden? Maybe we should practice our gayness together from now on, I must know your seductive techniques."  
"Both of you are disgusting! How the Hell am I related to either of you?"  
"Well, actually you are related to only one of us." Kieran countered "and if you were wondering that one would be me."  
"Yes I know, now shut up and let me watch this!" so they did, and we watched the fight until 3:30, then our TV switched to Mom.

"Hello children, and Aiden. I just wanted to say hi and tell you guys to do your homework. Puck will be gone for about a month, and I expect the two of you to take care of Alexis, got it?" She told us, she was wearing silver shirt with live wires running through the outer mesh. Both boys nodded. "Good, and Alexis. NO getting into fights, your father and glitch and I will not be in the castle, so we can't help you." She stared me down, but I didn't flinch away.  
"If that's all Mother dearest" I lingered on her name just long enough for it to insulting. "We have training and homework to attend to." She flinched. "TV off" I said, not trying to hide my smile as the picture of my mother blinked into blackness. I huffed and stood up walking to the window, when I peered out I saw a shadow slipping into the trees. I sat down on the window sill and Yepa, (it means winter princess) my wolf sat down at my feet.  
_"Why don't you start on your homework my lady, I believe that to_ _train with your brother or the other boy they require you to complete your work assigned to you from school?" _ The voice that sounded like a winter breeze filled my mind.  
"Sure Yepa, go get my book bag would you?"  
_"Of course my lady"_ as she trotted over to my bag and took it in her teeth back to me. I took it from her drew out my boring school work and started on my chemistry lab analysis aware of the whispering boys on the couch.

Soon I had finished my math homework and was done. I asked Yepa to go hang up my bag and bring me a book. As soon as she departed Aiden came over and stood next to me.  
"Yes?"  
He looked up at me with a wide grin, and offered his hand and pulled me up, and into the training room. Well really it was the shed that I made into a training room, with mats on the floor, swords knives on the wall, and various ropes and bars hanging from the ceiling.  
"I know your mom said no fighting but where is the fun in that?" he grinned and I weakly smiled back. He scrambled up a rope, and invited me up. Now I really was smiling as I flipped halfway up a rope parallel to his, and gracefully climbed to the top.  
"Show off," Aiden muttered. I winked at him and let go.

Right before I hit the ground I flipped around and landed in a crouch. I looked up at my friend, "coming slow poke?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me and leaped down rolling onto his back.  
"oww," he groaned "I think I broke my spine." I rolled my eyes and crawled the foot over to him and lied next to him.  
"You might need to work on that," I said looking down at him.  
"Yah maybe," I laughed and lied back down so our shoulders were touching.  
After a couple minutes I said "up, try again" I rolled into a crouch and stood up walking over to my rope.  
Aiden grumbled "ugh, fine" he stood up and walked over to the radio and put on my favorite station, I smiled up at him as he climbed his rope.

When he reached the top I called out directions. "Okay now instead of leaping off just let go, you will have less momentum so if you mess up it won't hurt so bad." He nodded. "Alright when I say 'now' I want you tuck your head into your chest and roll forward. Okay?"  
"yeah"  
"let go!" He let go and fell towards me, about a foot from the floor I yelled "Now!" he tucked and rolled perfectly, and landed at my feet. "Good job that was good, ready to do it again?"  
"No" And my best friend knocked out my knees so I fell on top of him.  
"Not cool, Aiden!" I rolled off him.  
"I think It was quite 'cool'" he responded. I walked over to the stereo and turned it up.  
"Turn that down my phone is ringing!" Aiden yelled at me. I turned down the radio, as he answered his phone.  
"What? No, Stacey isn't here why?" he paused. Listening to the other person, probably his mom.  
"Mom" (I was right!) "Calm down! She probably snuck off with her friends."  
"Well I don't know if she's not with them, maybe she went to the park?"  
"Yes I know she is twelve, Mom but she is smart, she's not going to get kidnapped or anything."  
I heard a scream on the other end. "Mom! What!? Oh God, Mom I'll be right over." When aide turned he has a terrified look in his eyes.

"I think Stacey found the trod in my closet and went through,"  
"What? How?"  
"My mom said there was ice all around my closest."

"Oh God" I covered my mouth with my scared hand. "In winter too." I ran to the wall with the Ice screen on it.  
"Alexis, she doesn't have a tracker, you can't find her from there." He said softly as he came over to me. I turned on the screen and six different colored dots came up.  
"She does have a tracker, she's the pink dot." I pointed to the only blinking dot. "She is in Tir Nag Nar, but she isn't in danger."  
"Who isn't in danger?" asked my brother as he came into the room eating an apple.  
"My little sister." Aiden said before I got a chance to.  
"Well where is she?" my twin asked as he came over to the two of us. He looked at the tracker screen. "oh hell" he cursed, "she is in the queen of the devils land."

**Okay I hoped you liked that one, please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: COOKING FOR COMFORT

**Okay** **next chapter YAY! can someone please tell me how to upload a story from my imagination, that I wrote, with no base off of another story? Can I even do that?  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah we all know i'm not Julie so I don't own any of the original characters!  
Now read on Mea RETUNSUS magis amici, read on. **

"No Alexis we can't bring him!"  
"Stacey is HIS little sister!"  
"I don't care! He is mortal, no matter how well trained!"  
"Aiden isn't a dog, and he is not going to go off making deals with Faeries!"  
"NO Alexis for the last time, HE CANT COME! You shouldn't come either, but I know that's not happening."  
"I will give you a choice. Either he comes with us-"  
"NO Ale-"  
"OOORRR I go separate from you, and With Aiden."  
"WHAT, No!"  
" Those are your choices, Keri. Take it or leave it."  
"Fine."  
My brother and I were standing in Aiden's room arguing, while Aiden was down stairs with his mom comforting her, and telling her that the ice was a chemistry project that he was doing with Kieran. Since I won I marched down the stairs with my brother trailing behind me, his head hanging.

When we reached the living room I stopped, causing my brother to run into me. (With his head down he wasn't paying attention to where he was going) Even though I had spent so many days here, even weeks here I felt as if I was an intruder, Miss Gregory was sobbing in the pinstriped arm chair, with Aiden perched on the arm hugging his mother. It was surprising to see them like this; it showed how different they were. Miss Gregory had curled auburn hair with a little grey at the roots, and when her shoulders were hunched she looked even smaller than normal. She looked very dull next to her son with his feather-like red hair and green sweat shirt.  
"Miss Gregory," I started softly, as I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "I got a call from Stacey, she sounded very scared and lost, and I would like your permission to go find her. I may be gone longer than a day, I may be gone for a month, I may be gone for three. But I want you to know, Miss Gregory, that when I return I will bring back your daughter, and she will need you to be strong for her. Because where she is, is very dangerous, and she will be scared." I took her trembling hands into my own and looked her straight in her blue eyes. "Do I have both your permission to take your son with me and your assurance that when we return you will be strong for Stacey?"  
"My dear girl, Bless your soul, and bring my little girl home." She kissed my forehead. When I stood I kept Miss Gregory's hands clasped tight in mine, and brought her up with me. Her sky blue button down had soaked sleeves and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She drew me over to the kitchen and put a pot of tea on, taking deep breaths every few seconds. The boys slowly came into the room and stared at me in awe, they had never before seen this kind and comforting girl that moved before them now.

"Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to help?" I asked the boys while pulling on a faded blue apron.  
"Yea, of course what are we making?" Aiden said as he went to the pantry and wrapped a half apron around his waist.  
"Sugar berry tea cakes!" I shoed my brother away knowing he wouldn't help. "Aiden!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop!" I yelled at him teasingly while chasing his hand away from the faery berries. "No eating faery food that hasn't been fixed, don't want you to go delusional and run down Lincoln Street in a furry bikini!"**(A/N hehehe mortal instruments joke)** Miss Gregory giggled as she measured the sugar, as if imaging her oldest son in a bikini running down the street to town court. I smiled at the purple berries in the bowl in front of me, happy to see Miss Gregory laughing.  
"Yes child please don't do that"  
"Yes mother."

About an hour later the four of us were sitting around the table eating sugary cake, and drinking hot tea that cooled our nerves. I was telling Aiden's mom what Never Never was like, leaving out the bad and dangerous parts (which is most of it).  
"Yeah mom calm down, Kieran and Alexis were born there." Aiden said calmly, seeing the surprise register on his mother's face he continued. "They know that place like the back of their hand, and they know like half the people there."  
"Yeah, Miss. G we go there all the time. There's this really cool place called the Goblin market, and one time Alexis ki-"  
"Oh," I said loudly cutting off my brother's story. "Miss Gregory the tea is amazing! I bet that we can stop by the Goblin market and pick you up some tea leaves! I know this dryad how grows her own tea and let me tell you it's Amazing!"  
I heard my brother mutter something under his breath "Kiss up" I kicked his shin still smiling at Miss G.  
"That would be great my dear."  
"But to come back we do need to leave, Mom. So can we go?" I shoot a glare at Aiden, He wasn't helping the situation.  
"What your insolent son means to say is that I believe our time to depart has come." I smiled up at her and rose from the wicker chair. "We will be back in a bit with our daughter."  
"i.. uh.. Stacey..." She stumbled over her words, still sitting even though all of us were standing.  
"Stacey is a very smart and independent girl. I am sure she will recognize the place she is in from the stories I tell her and be very careful and not make any bargains, and if she does I will take the favor off her."  
"Thank you."  
"It is my duty." I nodded at her and led the way out of the kitchen into the foyer and out the front door, into the warm evening air. The boys walked behind me, one on each side, we walked in silence back to my house, the pastel sun slipping under the horizon behind us.

**Kay hope you liked it =D tell me what you think!**

******Oreo out. CHIPMUNK SMILE :3 **


	6. Chapter 5:PREPERATIONS

**KK, I'm done! Can you believe it my dad told me that doing the dishes was more important then my story! he is a crazy man! And my friend Jayden said hi by the way, he also said that all of were weirdo's, and deserved to soak in cucumber juice, I seriously have NO idea why I'm friends with him... but anyway,  
DISCLAIMER: Worlds and other awesomeness belongs to our considerate author Julie Kagawa, but other amazingness such as Aiden, Alexis,Aiden, yeah those people belong to MWAA!**

**Well read on, my cucumber soaked weirdo's, read on. **

As we neared our house the boys slowed a little as if they were dreading this mission.

"Hey guys I need to call Grace and tell her we are going on vacation, you should call Leo," I nodded at Aiden who was walking on my left.  
"You should tell Grace, that you're like immortal assassin faeries," Aiden said making his point by slashing some invisible enemies with an imaginary sword.  
"As much as I love Grace, she can't keep her mouth shut, and anyway I like it just the three of us." I draped my long arms around my best friends (even if one was my brother, he was still my best friend) "The Three Musketeers" I said wistfully, as we reached the driveway, and the bush rustled.

"Ahh Shit!" a wounded voice called from the shrubbery. I grabbed at the air at my hip and drew my deadly sword. Ice cold steel that froze anything it touched, with a wichwood hilt that pulsed in my hand. I approached the thorn bush, which led right to the Summer Court (if you knew how to navigate the tunnels) and parted the branches with a silent command.

Lying in the center was a boy whose body had black barbs sticking out from all angles. He slowly raised his face, indigo eyes clouded with shame.  
"Hi sweet cheeks," he muttered.  
"Well well, if it isn't the famous Jason Blake from Alaska," I said sheathing my sword and cocking my hip. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of being stalked of wonder boy himself?"  
As he stood up he picked out a few thorns and blushed hard but said "Eh what can I say? I was in the neighborhood, and I decided stop in and see if you were home, but your idiot guard dogs almost killed me." He was trying to hide the nervousness but I could tell, for a scary second I thought he saw my sword, but soon thought better of it he was definitely mortal the glamour would have covered it.  
"My dogs? Oh you mean Yepa and Elliot, Lupos Heel!" The two wolves shoot out the house and circled around my feet. Jason jumped back as Yepa barked at him, straight into the thorn bush. I stifled a giggle and called Yepa back. "Princess, Mitescere," Yepa growled at the back of her throat but came and lay at my feet cleaning her paw. _"Milady! I don't trust this man! He smells of winter!" _  
"Well no dib, Yepa he's from Alaska,"  
"Did…did you just talk to that thing?" I shot a death glare at him.  
"That thing has a name, Ass." Aiden said as he came up behind me placing a protective hand on my shoulder. I laughed so hard that Jason stared at me as if I'd lost my hat.  
"Jason… mea…means… Donkey… back…of don…donkey called… ass..." I managed to stutter out in between my laughs. I doubled over and finally regained my breath. "Okay now that we have made introductions, let's get those thorns out of you shall we?"  
"WHAT!? Alexis, you can't let him in."  
"And why not?"  
"Uhh… because… umm"  
"that's what I thought, now come on Wonder boy." I lead the way up the driveway to the open garage, Yepa and El nipping at his heals as he scampered after me, Aiden bringing up the rear shuffling and muttering to himself. I pulled Jason into the kitchen and sat him in a chair, as soon as I turned my back to grab the first aid kit my smile faded. God I hate being nice! I went to grab the paper nurses hat I wear when the boys need healing force of habit I guess but snatched my own hand away; I don't have to be _that _nice. When I turned back around Aiden glanced at my head and a smile crept on his lips.  
"Okay now this is going to hurt A LOT,"  
"Blunt are you?" I smiled a real smile.  
"Sugarcoating is just deception in pretty packaging" **(A/N anyone know where that's from? Sorry Christiania I changed your saying up a bit… but only one word)  
**"I believe the quote is 'Politeness is just deception in pretty packaging' but suit yourself" I started at him in disbelief.  
"You've read Divergent? No way,"  
"Way, I thought it was pretty good, but this is definitely the first time I've used book quotes to impress a girl." I blushed, and heard three deep growls from the corner. Yepa and Elliot looked about to pounce and Aiden was staring at us with his hand on the drawer handle that held our emergency weapons. I quickly turned and pulled out thorn by thorn in Jason's arm moving so fast he barely yelped before the next one was out. Soon Wonder Boy was de-thorn-ified.  
"There you go healer, time to go home, I have stuff to do."  
"No time for me?"  
"Nope, I've already wasted enough time, Aiden and I need to take his little sister to the park, you know like make sure she stays out of trouble and stuff like that."  
"Oh okay," I walked him to the door and walked back into the kitchen where Aiden was leaning against the counter staring at me intently with his clover eyes.  
"What?" I asked defensively  
"Nothing," he shook his head and pushed off the counter, I grabbed his wrist.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I brought up my other hand and guided his chin up so he was down looking at me, only by two inches though. "Talk to me little fire, what's wrong?"  
"I hate when you call me that,"  
"why it's what your name means"  
"yeah I know but,"  
"Shh come on Fiery one, we must get ready for our trip" I traced my finger down his jawbone and glided out of the room, slipping up the stairs and into my room.

My room was a mess. The walls were painted with different places from the Nevernever; there were pictures of Aiden and me all over them. I walked over to my wall with pictures of my family on it, I plucked off a picture of my dad and I dueling from when I was little, my wooden sword aimed at his chest I knew now that he had let me win but it still warmed my heart. I put it back on the wall and stared at one of me and Kieran messing around with uncle P. His hair was still black in this picture, even though it's turning blonde in real life. I flopped on my bed and gazed up at the drawings me and Stacey drew. There was one of my sword and one of some people kissing in formal clothes; she said they were how I would look on my wedding day, she wouldn't tell me who I was marrying though.

"Wow it's been a while since I've seen this room in daylight," came a voice from the doorway. I sat up and looked at my best friend. "There are a lot of pictures of me in here." He said cockily.  
"I only have a couple friends, so there are a lot of pictures of all of them." He stared at my celling.  
"Did you draw all of these?"  
"Nah, most of them but Stacey drew some to," I stood on my bed kicking away some clothes, "like this one, though she won't tell me who I'm kissing." Aiden looked at where I'm pointing and frowned, but very quickly smiling again. I decided to change the subject. "Do you have a suitcase?" he shook his head. "Okay good 'cuz you can't bring one anyway" I jumped off my bed and went to my closet. I flung open the doors and pulled a couple shirts out and tossed them at Aiden. "Those are yours," I rummaged further and chucked some jeans at him. "Those too," I searched a little more and found some skinny jeans and threw them past Aiden on to my bed some shirts soon followed.  
"How did you have these?" I blushed a little I didn't want to tell him that I liked to sleep in his shirts because that just plain weird but they are comfortable.  
"You must have left them here or something."  
"Uhh okay," he sounded uneasy "do you happen to have any of my boxers too?" I laughed.  
"No, but Kieran probably does. You know because of your gay tendencies."  
"You missy have a dirty mind," I smirked.  
"Indeed I do, now go get your stuff from Kieran." He walked out of the room leaving me to pack the rest of my stuff. I snatched some socks and underwear from my dresser, shoving them into my backpack with all the pins from various places pined all over it. I looked around and ripped off the picture of me kissing someone and folded it carefully, maybe Stacey would tell me now that I saved her life. I looked around the room and picked up my daggers zipping them into the side pocket, along with a pair of brass knuckles. When I got to shoes I stopped debating whether I should wear sneakers of boots. I finally decided on a pair of sneakers that came up to my knees, and shot down the stairs.

Kieran and Aiden were waiting for me.  
"Did you guys pack any food yet?" a guilty look passed over their faces; I rolled my eyes at them "who am I kidding, of course you didn't," I slung my pack over my shoulder and walked into the kitchen with the boys trailing behind me. We packed some beef jerky, protein bars, and bags of chips slipping a couple bottles of water in their too. When we were done we equipped ourselves with emergency daggers and knives hidden in various places.  
"I can't believe we are doing this," my twin said as I helped him into his double sword scabbards slung across his back.  
"We'll be fine,"  
"Yeah I know but mom said,"  
"Oh don't be such a mama's boy" I teased  
"are we ready? Oh Lex can I take this bow?" Aiden's voice called from the shed.  
"Yeah, come on Keri," I responded pulling my brother behind me. In the shed I handed out gloves and animal pelt coats, put a hat and a scarf on Aiden and made sure he had on double socks.  
"Yes mom, I'll be warm enough," he grinned at me sarcastically. I punched him in the shoulder.  
"Alright then let's go, Lupos heel." The two winter wolves loped out and nudged my hands. "Good wolves," I started out with Yepa and Aiden beside me and Kieran and his pet behind us.

We got to the frost covered arch and I blew and icy breath into it, making the winter realm appear through the trod, Kieran and I spoke at the same time, "Ladies and canines Welcome to Tir Na Nog. Land of endless winter and shitloads of snow."

**Don't you just love my ending?, and yes I meant to say ladies, because as you saw before Kieran and Aiden were teasing each other about being gay, soooo yeah, well anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!3! **

**Oreo Out, CHIPMUNK SMILE :3**


	7. Chapter 6: ATTACK OF THE BIRDS, AND DOGS

**Okay I'm 'uber sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but here ya go! But I have regionals on Saturday for TSA, CANT WAIT! even though I have to be at school at 6:30 A.M. on SATURDAY it's gonna be Awesome! Okay so R&R por fervor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sick twisted mind that makes Puck die in a tree.(Well yes I do, but not Ms. Kagawa level of sick and twisted) So I cant be her.**

**Now read on, My deformed little blue cupcakes, read on. **

We barely made it fifty yards when Aiden started to shiver.

He tried to hide it of course, but I could hear his teeth chattering from here. He kept rubbing his arms and wiggling his double gloved fingers, He walked recklessly with no attempt to be quiet.

"The tree should be here somewhere," I muttered to myself, stopping to examine each frost covered tree. "Ahh here it is" I said I stood five feet away, closed my eyes and flung out my hand. Skeleton birds and bleeding doves flew fast away from the tree, as its winter coverings were stripped. One bird caught my eye, it had slivery blonde feathers and the eyes were humanoid but a shade of indigo.

"Did you guys see that bird?" I asked turning and finding my partners in crime spitting feathers and picking down from each other's hair.  
"No we didn't,"  
"we were to busy getting attacked by them!"  
"Well sorry! If I didn't get to this tree Aiden would freeze to death!" I defended and reached in the tree and drew out a long trench coat covered in the eternally warm fur from various summer creatures, and shoved it at Aiden. I grabbed the matching hat and plopped it on his spikey scarlet hair. I unhooked fuzzy boot coverings, wrist straps and shoved them at Aiden's chest.

"This stuff is amazing" He exclaimed while securing on the numerous fur coverings. "It's super warm!"  
"Yeah I know I'm the one who enchanted it. Hopefully you'll be fine in that, Do you want something too Kieran?"  
"Yep" he nodded, I pulled out a similar coat for my brother.  
"Wait why do you need one?" Aiden questioned while hoping from foot to foot, he's ADHD sometimes. "Aren't you guys supposed to be immune to the cold?"  
"Full blood Unseelie fey are, but since we have summer, and iron and mortal in our blood, we are not." I answered as I pulled out my coat. A silk black French coat, which cut off in the front but dragged on the snowy ground in the back. When it cut off the back flared out a little making my hips look bigger than they are. I shrugged it on and tied the small bow resting on the small of my back. I pushed my raven hair behind my now pointed ears, and saw Aiden gaping at me.

"Umm… Aiden?" He snapped out of his trance, his pale face turning the same color as his hair. Kieran playfully elbowed him, a knowing smirk spread across his face. "Okay well anyway, we should get going. Find Stacey, and get the hell out of here."

"Oh leaving so soon, Love?"

I turned fast drawing my sword from the air it was sheathed in. I saw Xavier emerging from the shadows his hunting dogs following soundlessly. My twin and Aiden went for their weapons but the hounds attacked, not harming them but knocking their weapons away and pinning them to the ground, the rest of the pack started wrestling with Elliot and Yepa.  
"Ugh, it's you" I said annoyed "Haven't I killed you already," I sneered, taping my sword to the ground changing the steel blade to an ice one, like my father's.  
"Many times Love but never terribly, my sister has enjoyed our duels, it gives her quite a challenge fixing me up,"  
"Speaking of your sister, how is she?" I said while circling my opponent.  
"She is well, growing into a beautiful young healer, taken up swordplay as well, I wonder how that happened"  
"Me obviously," I smirked, I could go all day. "And does she still like to slide down the grand stair case? And wear her mother's shoes?"  
"Alexis what are you doing? Kill him already!" Aiden struggled to shout, I glanced sharply at him, _"Shut up!"_ I mouthed. I glanced at my brother; he was lying unconscious a bloody gash being licked clean by one of Xavier's hounds.  
"Silence Human!" My Foe sneered down at Aiden "And yes" he said calmly "I doubt Celli will grow out of that, would you not agree, Preeti?  
"Ahh yes that's true, but Aiden is correct, I do believe it is time for our monthly duel." I lunged, easily slipping past Xavier's guard but purposely stabbed lightly so it was a shallow gash. We parried and blocked moving to a rhythmic dance. Our clashing blades were a good distraction from the world around us, the snow around my feet was melting as we sloshed around stabbing and slicing.  
"Oh Xavier, you have gotten much better," I complemented, when he sliced at my jeans, he smiled stunningly, the surprise in his face showed. "I no longer feel as if I'm fighting a three year old human child, more of a trained Chihuahua." I smiled as his golden eyes flared.

"Yes I have Love, but I think I am more of a chimera, it's an easy mistake to make." He made a daring gamble that I knew he would try; I locked our hilts and jerked back yanking his sword out of his left hand while knocking him to the slush that coated the ground. I straddled his hips and pressed the crossed swords to his neck.

"What is this, twenty, twenty three?"  
"I believe Preeti, it is only fifteen."  
"Oh I'm sure it's more than that, nineteen perhaps?"  
"Yes I believe that is a good number," I smiled down at my pinned foe.  
"The great Preeti and her infant Chihuahua, X, finally agreeing on something, after putting on their best show know today, it's remarkable," I said in my best announcer voice, "Wouldn't you say, Larry?"  
"I agree _completely _Jane, and the frightened boys, with the dogs? Ohh they were such a nice addition, and the remarks from Preeti, and Xavier? Talk about gold!" Xavier responded mocking my tone. "Ohh it's good to see you again Alexis," He laughed.

"Ohh little puppy, it's wonderful to see you too," I rolled off him and we laughed. We laughed at the snow, which was no longer seeping into our sparing circle. We laughed at Aiden and his horrified expression. We laughed at the dogs that were still rolling around on the wet ground. We laughed at his Queen and we laughed at mine. We laughed at the sky, daring it to snow, we laughed at the monsters lurking in the shadows daring them to attack. We laughed until we couldn't breathe.

"We should go Love; Cecily will be looking forward to healing your brother."  
"As much as I love that idea, I'm banned from the Wintincanta estate,"  
"Yes, but not the Tin-Can estate," he winked at me rising and bowing, offering his hand, "Princess Alexis of the iron court, heir to Queenship, and the most dangerous woman alive, would you care for a hand to rise?" I grasped his hand and was pulled up off my feet and placed gently on the damp grass. I hugged him, and he hugged me, careful to avoid my bow.

"It is truly wonderful to see you again," I repeated and fixed his messy jet black hair. I went over to Aiden and helped him up, brushing some snow of his coat and out of his hair placing his fur hat back on his scarlet spikes. "Aiden this is X, Xavier this is Aiden." the boys were glaring at each other, Xavier glanced at my arm which was resting on my best friends hip, and growled, Aiden smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Xavier. As looked between them; I figured it was some stupid size up. I walked over to the shrub behind the coat tree pulling out a sled dog sled complete with harnesses, big enough to move my unconscious brother. I whistled and all the canines stop messing around and got into their proper order, waiting to be harnessed.

"I continue to be appalled by your ability to tame my pack, when I can barely do that myself." said Xavier as he approached to help with harnessing the dogs/wolves.  
"This is awesome! Do we really get to ride on it?" Aiden gaped at the sled, running his hands over the sliver bark and drawing smiley faces in the snow coating.  
"Hands _off_ Human," Barked Xavier "of course we don't ride it you pun-"  
"_Xavier!"_ I stared at him in shock, he never acted this way, "first off normally people do ride dog sleds so it was a legitimate question, second his is definitely not what you were going to say, Aiden is an awesome person and a better friend, you insult him again I won't stop my sword when it comes in for the kill!" Yepa and Elliot snarled next to me to prove my point. "Whatever has gotten into you needs to leave X, I will not have you in this party if you are offensive and discriminating, Understand?"  
"Why do your care for this mundane creature Love?" Aiden squirmed in the background, looking embarrassed.  
"Because he's my best friend! And would you stop calling me Love, you know my real name now."  
"But I knew you as Preeti long before I knew your true name; I like it much better then Alexis. The meaning is _soooo_ appropriate" He responded sarcastically, I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Fine but drag my brother over here would you? I'm sure he's dying to be hauled along to a freezing house and given a makeover by its youngest resident."

Xavier smirked "Sure thing Love,"

**Potassium, hope ya'll liked it. **

**"****_Read and Review, Love"  
"Xavier! Stay in the story! stop plaguing this innocent girl with your mundane rambling!"  
"Yes Love" _**

**Hehe, well anyway R&R, Love you all!**

**CHIPMUNK SMILE :3  
Oreo Out!**


	8. Chapter 7: SECRET INVITATION

**Oh hey it's me again with a short chapter only 1,251 words. so here you get to meet Cecily Xavier's annoying little sister! yay! It's finally nice here, hopefully it stays that way all spring break so I can sit out side with my computer and write, write, write!**

**Disclaimer: Well once again I tell you i'm not Julie Kagawa so hopefully you catch it this time. HeHe**

** Well read on my Fellow benders read on!**

"Pre! Guess what? I tamed Lily! She listens to me now. Isn't that awesome Pre? Right, isn't it? Omigosh I can't believe you're here Pre! Oh and you brought friends, is he human? Oh he's hurt! Is he your boyfriend and do you think he's cute, I do. Oh is this bloody person your brother? Did X beat him up? How long are you staying? Omigosh I still can't believe you're hear you haven't been here in forever! Are you and X boyfriend and girlfriend or is fire your boyfriend? Can you be my sis-"

"Celli, I know you're happy I'm here but can my ears have a break?" I interrupted the chatty nine year-old. We standing in the foyer of the Tin-can estate, the grand-staircase shimmering as always, and the marble floor was being reddened by my bleeding brother. "Can you fix him?"

"This boy?" she nudged Kieran with her foot. "Do you doubt me missy? I can fix him in a jiffy, while wearing Mommy's high heels and your fancy coat with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back and-"

"Okay thanks Ce, X can move him? Please?"  
"Sure thing Love"  
"Oh for God's sake! THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I stopped my foot only to find him laughing at me. "Oh whatever just put him in Celli's workshop so she can fix him would you? Come on Aiden there has to be some food in this place." I strode away hoping Aiden would follow me.

"So who ... Where are we? Are we going to leave soon I mean we have to find-"  
"SSSHHHHHHHHHH, we don't know who's listening and if either of them know we are looking for her they'll want to come, so shh."  
"Ohh," he twisted his foot nervously, I've never seen Aiden look so uncomfortable or unconfident. Although Xavier_ had_ been really mean to him. I walked over to him.  
"Hey what's wrong with you? I know X seems really mean but he is awesome once you get to know him. And Celli is always annoying but she is an awesome healer and Kieran will be fine. We'll find Stacey and everything will be fine. Okay?" That was the most I've said in a while but Aiden still wasn't looking at me. "Hey Fire what's wrong? You've been off for weeks, but it's really starting to worry me. Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, I just don't feel good." He drew away from me and walked to the other side of the room running his hand through his hair. I looked at him worriedly, I knew I should let it go, but I couldn't. I started to walk over to him when Xavier called from the other room.

"Hey, Preeti your brothers waking up." I glanced at Aiden he had both his hands squeezed into fists.

"You coming Deny?" I hadn't called him Deny since we were seven, he said it was girly, but I knew he loved it. He looked up at me utterly surprised as if he expected me to have run off without him, or maybe because I called him Deny? Either way he shook his head. "Come on, Kieran's your best friend I think you should be there." He didn't budge.

"Alexis, did you hear me?" X called.  
"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." I called back. "Come on, don't make me drag you Deny."  
"Fine" Aiden muttered under his breath and I grabbed his hand and walked into the next room dragging Aiden behind me.

Since Kieran was fine, and Cecily was annoying the crap out of me; I was in the room I use when I stay with Xavier, I was staring (very angrily) at the picture Stacey drew trying to decide who I was marrying. I had considered everyone she knew that went to my school, and was just about to start over when someone knocked on my door.

"Come on in." The door cracked open reveling snooping emerald eyes. "I have clothes on Aiden," I said irritated "do you think I would have let you in if I didn't?" Aiden stepped into my "room" and sat on my bed with me.  
"Whatcha doin'?" I handed him the picture Stacey drew.  
"Give ya a dollar if you can figure out who that is." He stared at the picture then blinked in surprise and blushed heavily.  
"I don't know. Guess I don't get that dollar." I knew he knew but decided to let it go with a suspicious look.  
"Why did you come in here?"  
"Well there's some stuff I've wanted to tell you for a while, and I don't think know is the time but I really want to tell you and I know you probably don't agree but-" he was interrupted by the door opening and Xavier striding in.

"I know you are going to save his little sister, and I want to come." He said bluntly, cutting off Aiden's nervous speech I gave him a look _we'll talk later,_ and turned to X.  
"What?" I asked faking surprise.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know that's why you're here and I want to go with you."  
"No" I dropped the act "You are not coming this is our mission not yours."  
"Because it's yours makes it mine. I'm an expert tracker and fighter! I can protect you!" His voice grew in volume.  
"Are you implying I am not an expert tracker and I can't defend myself Xavier?" I said slowly and acidly. "If you are you would be wrong on both counts, I am a much better swordsman then you, and equal level tracker."  
He paled. "That's not what I meant, how are you going to protect yourself and two little girls." Xavier glanced at Aiden, and I jumped up shoving him against the wall.  
"What did you call Aiden?" I growled.  
"A little girl." He spat. I smacked him, and Aiden put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Lexi, its fine" Aiden whispered, I let him draw me away and didn't protest when he kept his hands around my shoulders.  
I took a deep breath, regaining control over my temper. "We will be operating here for a couple days, to get all information possible. You can help us while we are here and when we're ready to go Aiden and Kieran will decide if you can come." He looked relived and disappointed at the same time.

"Pre! Someone's at the door for you." Celli yelled from the foyer. I looked at Xavier when he shrugged I bolted out of my room and down the stairs.

"Lady Preeti, there is an invitation to Master Judas and Lady Decima's winter solstice ball, Lord Xavier has received an invitation as well Master would love for the both of you to attend." The bowing mortal dressed in the crest of the Blacks handed me two sealed envelopes.  
"Dismissed." He ran for his steed and galloped away.  
"What's it say, what's it say, what's it say, what it-" I smacked my hand over Cecily's mouth.  
"I haven't opened it yet!" I snapped. I slid my pinky under the lip of the ice blue envelope.

**_ Dearest Lady Preeti _**

_ My husband and I are hosting our Winter Solstice Ball, and we ask if you  
could attend. This year we have a special guest._

_ At midnight with the winter moon finally shining above us, we wish you see  
your lovely face at our estate._

_ With great hope,  
_**_ Mrs. Decima Black_**

**So I know that one was kinda boring but it set up a lot of stuff soooooooo I hope you don't hate me for it. I gotta go watch my 21 month old niece so Ba-Bye.**

**Oreo Out.  
CHIPMUNK SMILE :3**


End file.
